New Companions: Part I
by fanofthemoon88
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kouga join the Inu gang to defeat Naraku quicker, but three of them just don't get along. How will they beat Naraku if they can't cooperate? Chapter four up. On hold
1. Thinking Back

Hello! Author speaking here! Now, this is my frist fanfic, so be nice! No flames. But, please leave a review.

Also, I want to take the time here to thank those that do read this story. Just note that I'm not very original, and I have a strange sence of humor, so this may not be funny to some people. Anyway, other topics will be disscused at the end... if you ever have to courage to make it there... hee hee...

**Disclaimer: **Honestly, I really don't own it. I wish I could, but I have no money.

* * *

New Companions

**Chapter one**: Thinking Back

'How did things get so hectic so fast?' Kagome sighed as metal on metal sounded, and muttered curses could be heard as the three-way battle issued. Groves were cut into the ground, the result of Inuyasha's kazu no kizu being used far more then once. The once peaceful clearing had been demolished and turned into a wasteland in under three minutes.

**- Flashback -**

A whirlwind of dirt and debris was just barley visible over the tree tops. InuYasha put his hand on the hilt of Tessaiga and growled, Kagome feeling the familiar pull of Shikion no Tama. As predicted, Koga appeared.

"Yo!" he exclaimed, a goofy grin on his face as he came to a halt, some few feet in front of the group.

"What do you want Kouga? If you so much as-" InuYasha was cut short as Kouga began speaking again.

"Listen to me before you start making any stupid assumptions." Kouga growled. And just for good measure he added, "Mutt- face." InuYasha growled and Kouga began speaking again. "I have decided to travel with you to help defeat Naraku... and to protect you, Kagome." Kouga said with an air that the topic was closed and nothing could change that.

"Arigato, Kouga-kun, but-" Kagome started with a small smile, but InuYasha interrupted with a growl.

"No! I refuse." he said, glaring at Kouga as he began to draw out Tessaiga.

"If you let me come, I'll give you the Shikon shards that are in my possession when Naraku is dead. And now that he is steadily getting stronger, we should at least try to work together, ne?" he said, that cocky grin on his face once more as he crossed his arms over his chest.InuYasha stared at him, uncertain if he should believe him.

"He's got a point, InuYasha. I would like to get Naraku as soon as possible." Miroku said, looking down at his hand, in which the kazzana still grew.

"I agree. We need all the help we can get." Sango said, following suit.

InuYasha didn't look pleased... not surprisingly. "Kagome?" he asked, hopefulness in his voice and his eyes shone. Surly she wouldn't agree to this madness... right?

"They're right. The faster we kill Naraku, the better." she said, and flashed a reassuring smile at him. InuYasha's heart sank as he sighed. 'Crazy bunch of weirdoes.' he thought sourly.

"Fine. But you keep well away from Kagome." he cast Kouga another glare and the two were intently fighting.

"What do you think, Houshi-sama? It's possible that Kouga only wants to be closer to Kagome. The both of them are very protective of her." Sango asked, stepping closer to the monk.

"It is possible. But we can't deny help. This battle can't go on any longer." he whispered back, his hand inching closer to it's target. Sango shot him a glare.

"Don't you dare..."

Shippo and Kirara flinched as a loud slap echoed through the surrounding trees.

* * *

It was nearly three days later, and various cuts had appeared mysteriously on both Kouga and InuYasha. Kagome sighed for what felt like the 100th time in just 24 hours. 

"Honestly you two, how do you expect to find Naraku if you two kill each other first?" Miroku yelled, having finally reached his limit. InuYasha and Kouga continued fighting, ignoring everything around them.

"Shut up! He could never kill me!" InuYasha spit out with anger.

"Don't make me say _it, _InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. He froze. She had to retort to that every time things got out of hand, and that had been more then necessary. Kagome hated it, but it worked... for a little while anyway.

InuYasha turned, snarling at the trees, his grip on Tessaiga tightening until his knuckles turned white. Kouga's face turned thoughtful, as he too, turned his face to the trees behind InuYasha.

"Really, Hanyou, I would have thought you to have at least a little control." a cold and emotionless voice held some amusement, and none other then Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shelter of the trees. InuYasha growled menacingly.

"Whatever it is, Sesshoumaru, I'm not in the mood to hear it." InuYasha said, his ears to his skull.

"Well get into the mood. No doubt it's something you want to hear." InuYasha stood silent and unmoving as Sesshoumaru stepped a little more away from the trees toward him. "You still haven't found Naraku yet, correct?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"If you came just to taunt me-" InuYasha started, but Miroku interrupted.

"No luck. Why? Heard anything interesting?" Sesshoumaru slowly turned to Miroku before silently shaking his head ever so slightly, his silver hair moving along with the motion.

"No. That is why I am here." he returned his goleden eyed gaze to InuYasha. "You no doubt need my help in both finding and defeating him." InuYasha's jaw dropped. Everyone else looked surprised. "What?"

"Do I need to repeat my self, Hanyou? Are you incapable of hearing?" Sesshoumaru said, annoyance lacing his voice. His eyes narrowed at him, before he turned around and walked away. "If you don't hurry, I'll leave you behind."

**- End Flashback -**

And now, they were hardly any better. It was a miracle none of them had killed the other while they were asleep. Assuming that Kouga and Sesshoumaru _did_ sleep. Miroku sighed. "Let's keep going. They'll catch up eventually, and we're nearly there." Sango and Kagome nodded, and they set off once more, ignoring the curses and bangs behind them.

It had been long over a week, and none of them could stop their endless fighting. Rin, Jaken and Aun had followed Sesshoumaru, and thus, joined them as well. Kouga had said that Ginta and Hakkaku were up in the mountains with Ayame. He had said that they were slowing him down, Kagome thought otherwise, that he doesn't want them to die like his other comrades.

Rin and Shippou had made fast friends, while Jaken had grumbled all the more about having to follow 'stinky humans'. Miroku, growing tired of his everlasting mumbling, threatened to unleash the kazzana on him. Jaken shut up after that, and not a word from him since.

They were heading east, toward the bone eaters well, Kagome's food supply running low. As the well loomed into view, Kagome sighed. 'About time,' she thought bitterly.

"I'll be back tomorrow." She said, and waved as she ran toward the well.

"Where's Kagome-chan going?" Rin asked, worry etched onto her face.

"Home. Beyond the well." Sango answered as Kagome jumped into it's depths. "But don't worry, she'll be back tomorrow!" Sango added hesitantly, smiling brightly, as Rin didn't seem to look any less worried. It was apparent that Rin was rather fond of the older girl. "Now, let's go visit Kaede."

* * *

Kagome, laden with a now full backpack, in which she had stuffed as much ramen as possible for InuYasha, climbed out of the well. As she was just about to begin the walk to the village, she stopped as she came face to face with an angry Hanyou. 

"InuYasha? How long have you been there?" she asked curiously, wondering as to when and how the fight ended, and how much damage had been done.

"Not long. I was just going to go get you. I would have come sooner if it hadn't been for Sango and Miroku."

"Oh." Kagome made a mental note to thank the two. It must have been hard work, stopping him from going into the future. Frowning, she asked, "What is it then?"

"You're slowing us down with having to go home. That's why we haven't found Naraku yet."

Kagome raised her eyebrows at this. "Really? And here I thought that the fights between you, Kouga and Sesshoumaru had been slowing us done even more. Sango, Miroku, and even Jaken would agree to that."

"It's not my fault! They're both trying to kill me!" InuYasha exclaimed, taking a step forward. He would not be blamed for this! They both turned at an unearthly sound and were greeted with an unexpected sight. Sesshoumaru. _Laughing_.

"Baka. If you didn't start the fights, then who did? Surly not me, or the wolf?" he asked, a slight smile showing on his face. InuYasha stared at him.

Kagome turned back to InuYasha. "My point exactly." And with a smug smile, she turned to leave again, only to stop at the edge of the trees. "But if this continues, InuYasha, I will say _it_." She narrowed her eyes, and he swallowed.

"I still don't think this is my fault." He muttered, glaring at her retreating back.

"You heard her. Stop starting fights." Sesshoumaru said, his eyes shinning with amusement. He turned before InuYasha could reply, and walked off.

* * *

Ok! For those that were brave enough to make it here, CONGRATULATIONS! Ok, a few things to take note of... 

First, I'm still in school, and my sister is just recently leaving the house(for the third time...), so, for those who want me to continue, REVIEW! I will try to get new chapters up as soon as I can.

This chapter was also very short, by my standerds. Longer chapters will come in due time.

Anyway, I'm going to close off here. Hopefuly, another chapter could be on the way. If anyone has any ideas, please tell me! I'd be glad to include some of the wonderful things you can come up with!

_Fanofthemoon88_


	2. Arguments and Finding Naraku

I'm happy that people actually read this! You don't know how happy that makes me feel! (teary grin) This chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, or anything much for that matter.

* * *

New Companions

**Chapter two**: Arguments and Finding Naraku

They had been traveling for two weeks straight, the fights becoming less frequent. Still, there were the occasional fights between Kouga and InuYasha, Sesshoumaru keeping to himself. Kagome was walking in between the two of them to prevent them from fighting. It worked pretty well, or at least helped them ignore each other. A clearing loomed into view, a perfect place to make camp.

"Here, Kagome. Let me help you with that." Kouga said and started to take her backpack from her, but InuYasha snarled.

"Don't touch her!" He yelled, coming in between the two. Kagome sighed. 'Here we go again.'

"And what if I do? What will you do then?" Kouga asked crossing his arms over his chest and rising his eyebrows.

"I'll cut your' arms off!" InuYasha's hand reached for Tessaiga and he crouched down into a battle stance. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and jumped into a nearby tree. Kagome edged around the two, ending up next to Rin.

"Well, good luck with that." Kouga muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"What was that!"

"Sango, let's go back to those hot springs a bit back." Kagome said in an undertone, leaning over Rin. Shippou jumped from Mirokus' shoulder to Kagome's.

"Can I come too? I fear for my life here." He murmured, casting the bickering pair a glance.

"Me too! Me too!" Rin exclaimed, clearly not wanting to be left out as she bounced on the balls of her feet, a large smile on her face. Kagome grinned down at the cheerful, and hyperactive, girl.

"I agree. It's probably better to take them with us. Who knows what would happen with those two." Sango said as they all backed slowly out of harms way. Sango stopped, however, gripped her over-weight Hiraikotsu, and brought it down in front of Miroku, a hairs length form his foot.

"YOU are staying HERE!" She yelled, anger flashing is her eyes as Miroku stepped back a bit. 'Smart.' Shippou thought and laughed silently to himself.

"Why does Miroku-sama have to stay here?" Rin asked, curiosity etched in her voice.

"Because…" Kagome began, but hesitated as she looked down at the little girl. 'How do I explain?' she thought as they once again started to walk away.

"Because men like him can't control themselves!" Sango said heatedly as she glared back at Miroku, now sitting at the base of a tree. Disappointment was evident on his face and he wasn't paying attention to the battle raging three feet form him.

"How long do you think the fight will last this time?" Shippou asked

"Hopefully before we get back. I don't want to sit InuYasha again." Kagome replied. A loud crash met their ears, followed by a string of curses and laughter. "Uh oh." Kagome whispered, glancing over her shoulder. "Gomen!"

"I think he's used to it by now. That's about the 10th time he's been 'sat' this week." Sango reassured Kagome, who nodded.

"Why does he wear that necklace anyways?" Rin asked.

"Because InuYasha has a hard time controlling his emotions. He's very rash, jumps to conclusions, and tends to run away a lot." Kagome said and she smiled as different memories crept into her mind.

The hot springs loomed into view, the steam blurring their vision somewhat. Shippou and Rin shed their clothes at top speed and leapt in, causing water to splash and rise over the surrounding rocks. Kagome and Sango grinned at each other before joining in as well.

Shippou and Rin immediately started to splash each other as Kagome and Sango got engaged in a conversation.

"How long do you think it'll be before we find Naraku?" Kagome asked bringing her knees up to her chin and leaning back on the rocks, as the water rippled around her, the occasional splash coming her way.

"Hopefully sometime soon. And once the world is rid of him, Houshi-sama's kazzana will be gone and Kohaku will be ok." Sango had determination in her eyes as she stared at an innocent leaf in the water.

"You know Kohaku too?" Rin asked suddenly as she paused from the game she and Shippou were playing. Sango nodded.

"Yes, he's my little brother. He was killed and brought back to life by a Shikon shard by Naraku. Why?"

"I know Kohaku too! I met him when that Kagura woman kidnapped me! And then Sesshoumaru –sama saved me!" A big grin was plastered to her face and she bobbed around in the water.

"That reminds me. Rin, how did you meet Sesshoumaru in the first place?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru didn't seem the type as to pick up a strange, energetic human girl. Rins' smile flattered before blooming once again into a full- blown grin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama saved me from the wolves and brought me back to life with his sword!"

"With Tenseiga? Wow, I thought he despised that blade." Sango said in awe as Shippou and Rin once again started to splash each other.

"Well, he has changed." Kagome looked thoughtfully up to the star filled sky. A nearly full moon hung midway in the cloud-less sky. 'Everyone has. Courtesy of Naraku.'

"We should get back soon. I don't want that perverted Houshi to come looking for us." Sango broke into Kagome's thoughts and she nodded.

InuYasha glared at Kagome from his position at the base of a tree as they stumbled into the now bigger then before clearing. "I really wish you would just take this stupid thing off."

"If I did, would you and Kouga-kun ever stop fighting?" Kagome shot back. InuYasha thought about that for a while.

"That's not the point!" he burst out suddenly. Miroku sighed and slumped againsthis tree, while Sango rolled her eyes as she prepared for sleep.

"That's exactly the point. I just don't trust you as much as you think. That rosary is staying where it is, and nothing you say can change that." Kagome paused before adding, "But maybe once Naraku's dead, I'll take it off."

That one sentence seamed to comfort InuYasha. He looked more determined then ever as he settled himself into a comfortable position and tightened his arms around Tessaiga. "Fine. Just don't forget what you said."

"Where did Sesshoumaru-sama go?" Rin asked nervously.

"He and that annoying wolf went to go see if they could find anything about Naraku." Jaken spoke up from his spot near the edge of the clearing. He clearly didn't want to be near anyone.

"Oh." Rin said sadly, her eyes downcast as she plopped down next to the fire.

"Don't worry Rin-chan. Sesshoumaru will be back in the morning when you wake up." Kagome reassured her.

"Ya. Like anything could harm that arrogant brother of mine." InuYasha said hotly. "And anything did, it would be dead in less then three seconds."

* * *

Kagome stopped so suddenly in her walking that Miroku walked right into her. 

"Ow! Gomen, Kagome-sama. Didn't see you there!" he stopped and looked at her when she didn't respond. Kouga and Sesshoumaru stopped as well. "Hello? Kagome-sama? What's wrong?"

"It's faint, but I think I sense the Shikon Jewel…" she trailed off and glanced to her right. At the same time, Sesshoumaru and Kouga breathed out, "Naraku."

InuYasha growled and cracked his knuckles. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go get him!"

* * *

And another chapter done! Another two or more chapters, and it's done! Anywho, thanks once again to those who reviewed!

R&R!

_Fanofthemoon88_


	3. Gone for now

And here comes Mr. Battle chapter! I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter, and this one is to make up for that. Thank yous go out to all those who have reviewed so far!

**Disclaimer**: Frankly, I'm satisfied with owning the plot of this story. However, it would be nice to own one or two of the characters from the original InuYasha story.

* * *

New Companions

**Chapter three**: Gone for now

In most battles, or where something terrible happens, it rains. But the rain had forgot to accompany the oncoming battle. Instead, the sun hung in a cloudless sky and twittering birds flew threw the air. One would describe it peaceful.

But the peacefulness was shattered by a loud cry.

"Naraku!"

The dark figure atop of the hill turned his head ever so slightly. There, at the base of the hill, were all of Naraku's enemies.

InuYasha, sword drawn, snarl in place; Kagome, arrow fitted loosely in her bow; Sango, Hiraikotsu ready to be thrown; Miroku, staff poised for attack; Kouga, crouched into a battle position, fists in front; and Sesshoumaru, impassive as ever, Tokijin drawn. Naraku smirked. 'Great.'

"Shippou, take Rin and go back to Kaede's. We'll meet you back there." Kagome whispered to the little kitsune perched on her shoulder.

"R-right." He squeaked, as he jumped off. Rin climbed onto the pink ball- like shape Shippou, and held on for dear life. Together, they took off, with Jaken and Aun trailing behind.

"So… it's finally happened. I get to fight all of my enemies at the same time." Naraku scowled, as he turned fully around to face them. His spawns appeared behind him, seemingly out of nowhere.

Kagura, who looked as if she would give anything to be anywhere but here; Akago, who was being held loosely by Kagura ("If you value your life, woman, you won't drop me."); Kanna, white and empty, mirror to her chest; Hakudoushi, spear tip lowered; and Kohaku, chain sickle out, eyes fixed on the ground before him. Sango tightened her grip on her weapon as she struggled to hide the tears now brimming at the edges of her eyes.

For a few minutes, everyone was engaged in a staring contest. Who would make the first move?

The question was answered when InuYasha swung down his sword. "We won't let you get away this time, Naraku! Kongosoha!" The spears of ice rained down upon Naraku, and his barrier. The spears made contact, and the pink bubble exploded upon impact. The battle had started.

InuYasha, Sesshoumaru and Kouga attacked Naraku with such ferocity that no one had ever seen, and he fought back with just as much vigor. Kagura had taken to the skies, and rained down wind blade after wind blade upon the remaining group. However, the blades were weak, so they didn't pay her much attention.

Hakudoushi, on the other hand, attacked without mercy. Swinging his spear left and right, Sango, Kagome and Miroku had fallen victim to numerous cuts. He and Miroku were now facing off, as Sango fought her own brother, tears streaming down her cheeks. Kohaku looked as if he were fighting with himself and it appeared that he too was holding back tears.

A loud roar echoed throughout the battlefield, and a gigantic mass of demons attacked. They came from every which and way, roughly about 2 thousand. Kagome's blood ran cold, and she was grateful that she told Shippou to take Rin and go to Kaede's. Kagome let a few arrows fly, diminishing the demons number somewhat, but not enough.

"Kagome-sama! Behind you!" Miroku's strangled cry made Kagome whip around to face the ten or so demons coming her way. She reached behind her to get an arrow, knowing that it might be to late. But she had to try.

But before she could notch her arrow, another had already been fired. The demons were purified and the arrow embedded itself into the ground, just off to the side. Following the line of fire, Kagome's gaze alighted upon Kikyou. She was still in her battle position, bow raised. She lowered it slowly, and began to make her way to Kagome.

"Arigato." She said when Kikyou was within earshot. Just as Kikyou was about to reply, something hit the back of Kagome's head. Turning around, she caught sight of something glittering on the ground. Bending down, she picked up the small marble, and inspected it. It was a dark purple, roughly around one centimeter in diameter, and reminded her of the ones on InuYasha's rosary.

"Oh, no" she said softly to herself, and InuYasha's voice confirmed her thoughts.

"I hate to say this, but arigato, Naraku. That blasted rosary was a pain." InuYasha said, as he stood form the crater and smiled a sincere smile at Naraku. He casually brushed off the dirt that he had collected from his fall.

"Glad I could help." Naraku, bit out sarcastically threw clenched teeth. And with that, the three on one battle continued. Kagome stood gaping at the uncharacteristic behaviour until a cry brought her back to reality.

"Sango!" Miroku screamed, fear and anger lacing his words. Kagome turned just in time to witness her dear friend lose her soul to Kanna's mirror. Thinking quickly, she grabbed and arrow and prepared to fire. 'This happened before, it should work this time as well.'

But before she could shoot, Kikyou beat her to it. The arrow flew true, pink power swirling around it, and hit Kanna's mirror. The mirror exploded in huge ball of light, as white orbs flew in various directions, one returning to Sango. Miroku rushed to her aid.

A scream of agony made everyone turn to face the source, Naraku. He stood, clenching the place were his heart would be, if he still had one. After a few minutes of this, he turned to face Kohaku, and the gazes of many, followed suite.

Kohaku stood, anger and defiance shone clear on his face. He blessed Naraku with a glare that held so much hate, that even the bravest of men would shudder under. "I should have done that a long time ago." He said, spite in his voice as he threw down Akago, now split in half.

Miroku chose this time to release his kazzana. He watched, fully entranced, as the hell- hole shrank… and stopped, now the size of a small rock. 'Damn!' he screamed in his head as he covered it once again.

Naraku let out a sinful laugh. "Looks like all hope is not lost for me yet. I will be sure to rid the world of you all and get the completed Shikon no Tama!" he gazed around at them all, his eyes filled with bloodlust.

'Isn't there something else we can do to kill him?' InuYasha thought desperately. He was getting a tired of all this 'try- to- kill- Naraku- and- fail' bit.

"Quickly, before he can attack again." Kikyou whispered in Kagome's ear, making her jump. "When I give the word, shot him with an arrow." Kikyou's dark eyes shone with determination as she smiled half-heartedly at Kagome. "It's time for him to die." Kagome nodded and gave a small smile herself.

Grabbing yet another arrow and notching it, she felt power surge throughout her body. She aimed and held the arrow in place, as the power rose and flowed through her whole body, threw the bow, and to the tip of the arrow. She fought to keep her hands steady and on the bow, which now was alarmingly hot.

"**NOW!**" yelled Kikyou as she herself let an arrow fly, and Kagome gratefully complied. The power left her as well, and she swaggered, but stayed standing.

The two arrows cut threw the air, purifying power encircling them, as they raced to their target. Everyone watched, entranced, and Naraku spun around just before they reached him. One pierced his neck, while the other one embedded itself in his chest. He screamed, causing everyone within earshot to cover their ears. And then he was gone. All that remained was the nearly completed, and corrupted, Shikon no Tama.

* * *

Ok. Frankly, I'm a bit disappointed in this chapter. I was hoping to make it longer, but I couldn't exactly think of anything else to put. But I will try to get another up during my spring break. Sorry this wasn't up sooner. I was hardly home this month. On another note, anyone who's interested in when I update, please email, or tell me in a review. I'd be glad to tell you! Please Review! 

_Fanofthenmoon88_


	4. Reclaiming what was lost

I got thtis chapter out before the end of this week! Go me! Well, enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer**:All I can do is dream about it.

* * *

New Companions

**Chapter four**: Reclaiming what was lost

The field was now eerily empty, but Naraku's screams still rung in sensitive ears. A drizzling rain was quick to accompany and sooth those ears. A small group stood huddled in the middle of the battle-worn arena at the base of a now somewhat squashed hill. Miroku helped Sango up as both Kohaku and Kagome ran forward to meet them.

"Ane-ue! Are all right?" Kohaku asked worried.

"Kohaku! How… when…?" was all Sango could say as she looked wearily at her little brother, wanting to believe what she saw, but afraid it was a trick.

"At the castle, where that baby was being hidden by Naraku, I remembered everything I did under Naraku's control. I vowed that I would destroy his heart. I know it's not enough to just say that I'm sorry, but I really am. I should have been able to stop him. I killed so many people. I… I can't stand it…" he broke off, his hands balled into fists to keep them from shaking.

"It's not your fault." Sango reassured him, pulling him into a strangled hug, tears once again brimming at the edge's of her eyes. "You helped us defeat Naraku by splitting his heart in two. And if that doesn't make you feel any better, I don't know what will." 'I'm just glad to have my brother back again.' Sango thought as she released Kohaku to look into his own tear filled eyes. "You did what you could, and I'm very proud of you. I'm sure father would be too."

"Wait." Kouga said hastily. "You mean to tell me that this thing-" he held up one half of Akago, "- was Naraku's heart?" At Sesshoumaru's nod, he threw down the baby, and kicked dirt on it with a disgusted look on his face. He slowly moved away from the mound of dirt to stand behind InuYasha, who was watching Kikyou. She had gone forward to pick up the jewel, now laying in the smoldering mass that was once Naraku.

"Here." She said simply as she came to stand next to Kagome. "We need to get rid of it as fast as we can, before another evil comes for it. The only way we can accomplish that is to make an un-selfish wish."

Kagome took the jewel and slowly turned around to face InuYasha. "Do you still want to turn into a full demon, InuYasha? After all, that is how this all started."

InuYasha hesitated. Did he still want to do that? What would happen if he did? He shook his head. "No. I don't need to be full demon the be powerful." He looked pointedly at Sesshoumaru as he said that. "We can use the wish for something better… like wishing for this baka to be dead." He gestured over his shoulder at Kouga, who immediately swiped at him.

"Don't forget that I still have two of the shards. As does that kid over there." He snarled, nodding his head toward Kohaku.

"Them hand them over! You don' t need them anymore!" InuYasha growled, once again pulling out Tessaiga. But that one statement from Kouga brought a problem. Sango paled. Kohaku only lived because of the shard in his back, and if they pulled it out, he would die. She did **NOT **want that to happen.

Everything was silent after that, minus the noises coming from InuYasha and Kouga's squabble. It was only then that it occurred to Sango that Sesshoumaru was standing in front of her.

"His life is prolonged by a shard, correct?" he asked, his eyes flickering from Sango to Kohaku. Mutely, she nodded.

"And if someone were to remove it, he would die." A statement. Obviously, Sesshoumaru disliked asking too many questions. Again, Sango nodded. Sesshoumaru dwelled on this for a bit, before he too nodded.

"Very well. Take it out." Sango stared at him, as did everyone else, the silence once again creeping up on them. But as he placed his hand on the hilt of the sword at his side, they knew what was to come.

Sango's eyes flickered to Kagome, then to Miroku, before finally landing on Kohaku. "Who's going to pull it out?" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes to look up at the grey sky, rain- drops falling on his face, while Miroku looking pointedly at Kagome. She hesitated before coming forward, kneeling down and placing a hand on Kohaku's back. Her fingers gently found their way to where the shard was imbedded and inhaled deeply before pushing her fingers threw and pulling out the Shikon shard.

Nothing happened for the first few seconds, where breath was held, but shortly following that moment of apprehension, Kohaku shuddered. His face went white, his body slack against Sangos'. His taijya uniform was ripped and numerous cuts were seen. But before all this could end, Sesshoumaru had with- drawn Tenseiga and brought it down in one big arc above Kohaku. The tip of the blade still pointed to the ground, but was carefully put back when Kohaku once more opened his eyes. Sango let out a pent up sigh, and hurriedly thanked Sesshoumaru, who had turned and walked a short distance away.

"Well, we need not to do anything more here, do we?" Miroku was quick to break the silence with a cheery smile. "We should start to head back."

* * *

"Honestly, how long does it take for five males to gather firewood?" Sango burst out suddenly, glancing over her shoulder to glare at the trees. "**FIVE**!" 

Shortly before dusk, they had stumbled upon a nice place to rest and clean their wounds before moving on in the morning. The males of the group agreed to go gather firewood, and before anyone could object, had set off, leaving the rest of them to make camp. Sango was getting a bit edgy and Kagome feared for the lives of the people around her.

"Sango… how about we go to those hot springs InuYasha was talking about?" Kagome asked carefully. "How about you, Kikyou?" Kikyou shook her head, a slight smile on her face. "Ok… guess we'll meet you back here, Kikyou."

Grabbing her backpack, Kagome and Sango set off. The trees brought silence around them, and without Shippou and Rin, it was deathly quite.

As they drew nearer to the spring, the air getting warm around them, they could hear the faint mummer of voices and an occasional splash. Kagome and Sango chose this time to cast each other a glance.

"You don't think that…" Sango began.

"I hope not." Kagome replied, her face paling somewhat.

However, their worries were answered when they exited the woods. There, sitting in the spring were the 'lost' males. Turning a bright red, she and Sango both slowly edged away. Unfortunately, a twig snapped under Kagomes' foot, drawing everyone's attention to them. Mirokus' face lit up.

"Sango! You came to join us! But…you're going the wrong way!" he began to head over to them, causing her to pick up a conveniently placed rock and chucking it at him. Kagome chose this time to grab Sango and together, they ran away as fast as they could.

"You'd think they would have at least told us!"

--------------

To say that Miroku was disappointed was an understatement. He was sitting moodily against the spring edge, looking as if it was the end of the world. A large bump still remained on his head, the culprit now at the bottom of the spring. Kohaku threw him a pitying glance before returning his attention to the surrounding trees. Sesshoumaru had now moved as far as he could get from the monk and found interest in watching the leaves float around him. Kouga had ducked under water to keep from laughing and InuYasha looked as if this happened everyday.

"I told you this would happen." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"For once, the little puppy was right." Kouga spluttered as he came up. "You need a reward."

"Like what?" InuYasha started to edge very slowly away from him.

"Well, for one, we'll get you clean." Sesshoumaru said, and he had InuYasha under the water before he could even turn around. With Kouga's help, they successfully had InuYasha pinned down at the bottom of the spring and held there. The splashes seemed to have brought Miroku back to earth for he too helped.

Unfortunately, due to the lack of air, InuYasha had passed out and needed to be carried back to camp.

* * *

Upon arriving at the village, all Kagome wanted to do was go home. She wanted to have a privet bath, see her family, eat well- cooked food and play with Buyo. But knowing that a wish still needed to be thought of and made kept her from running off. That and InuYasha would hunt her down and bring her back over his shoulder. 

Two small images came charging out of the Kaedes' hut and collided with two different people. Shippou ran to Kagome, and Rin to Sesshoumaru.

"You're back! What took you guys so long?" Shippou cried into Kagome's stomach. Rin had attached herself firmly to Sesshoumarus' leg and smiled admiringly up at him. At a loss for words, Kagome just smiled.

* * *

Sucky ending, I know. This is supposed to be the last chapter, but I seperated them into two different ones. So, expect to see a new one up soon!

R&R!

Fanofthemoon88


End file.
